<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蜜月旅行 by Lucere_Aeresta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504725">蜜月旅行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta'>Lucere_Aeresta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, 三国</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 互攻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无脑傻白甜文中间穿插各种肉。<br/>无视三次元常识。<br/>姜钟姜互攻。<br/>想到哪写到哪，不定期掉落。<br/>这文本来应该配照片的但是AO3发图有点蛋疼……有兴趣看配图版的请移步我的lofter：https://suiweiwujiu.lofter.com/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>姜维/钟会</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 新婚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在檀香山机场一下飞机，姜维有些意外自己没有嗅到想象中的微腥海风，反而空气很是清爽，潮湿而温润——最可气的是，虽然是夏季，温度却还比他们住的内陆城市要低上一点，没有热得那么惨绝人寰。他十分满意地深吸了一口气，伸展了一下四肢，随手把胳膊搭在身边的冤家——不对，现在应该叫老公了——的身上。</p><p>钟会看起来有些暴躁，姜维很同情他，这人出发前太激动几乎一夜没睡，飞机延误了三个小时，又耽误了他睡眠。现在钟会顶着一双布满红血丝的眼睛，拖着登机箱，看起来如行尸走肉在坟墓里被人吵醒了，到处转悠着等着吃脑子。</p><p>“姜维，租车那边走。”</p><p>钟会这么直筒筒点他的名字，一般都是心情不好的表现。一般时候他都会喊他“亲爱的”或者调笑的“冤家”之类的爱称，两人刚办完结婚手续从市政厅出来那一天，他喊了一天的“老公”。</p><p>这个称呼姜维也用来喊过钟会，但是很快被叫停了，理由是“为什么你说出来听起来就像个变态？”然后补充了一句“大概你本人就是个变态。”</p><p>“你还跟这个变态结婚了。是谁说自己不婚主义的？”姜维毫不示弱。</p><p>“因为你是个变态，所以才能让我也变态了，我变态了才跟你结婚。”</p><p>钟会的胡搅蛮缠本事一流。姜维只是笑笑，揉乱他的卷毛。</p><p>两人把为数不多的行李塞上了他们的SUV，接下来要去租船的地方领预定的租赁快艇和其他水上娱乐设备。如果按照两个人以前的收入水平，他们大概直接雇人在这边都安排好然后来接他们，打包送到海滩。不过最近他们两个捅的篓子太大，也不敢这么奢侈了。夏威夷的人工费高得吓人，姜维拍板能DIY的都要DIY。</p><p>“我们的事情好像上新闻了。”钟会在副驾驶上拿着iPad，在不断的邮件提示音当中忙里偷闲看了一眼八卦。</p><p>“你说打官司还是求婚的事情？”</p><p>“谁关心大晋集团打商业官司的破烂事儿？当然是求婚。人民群众热爱狗血新闻，不关心商人的铜臭交易。”</p><p>姜维笑了笑，继续专心盯着导航，往他们在Waikiki订的酒店的方向开车。</p><p> </p><p>其实他们的麻烦是姜维先惹下来的——刘氏集团还没倒闭那段时间他一直是那里的首席会计师，也负责一些管理职务，有段时间硬是把江河日下的公司弄得还算过得去。只是刘氏集团实在是不给力，上司是个废物，废物还裙带关系出一系列的废物，最后还是不得不沦落到被司马家族掌控的大晋集团收购的份上。收购之后他十分不甘心，自己私下里做了很多不该做的手脚，甚至动了当商业间谍的脑筋，即使不能重振刘氏集团，至少也要让大晋集团吃苦头。</p><p>当然，他不是这块料，很快就被人怀疑上了。第一个怀疑他的就是当时谈收购案时的大晋集团公司代表律师钟会。后来他才知道，钟会当时已经写好了辞呈，这是他在公司的最后一次生意。</p><p>钟会后来也吐槽过他的疯逼行为，但是他一句话就能给顶回去——我要是不疯逼也不会跟你有这缘分。</p><p>“你还好意思讲！”一顿枕头伴随着钟会的连珠炮责骂劈里啪啦落下来，把他和钟会谈恋爱的同时还套他的机密文件的事情又念叨了一遍。姜维只能抱着头听着，决定以后在这件事上绝不反抗了——这件事上他确实对不住钟会，不过后来他看情势不好也就服软了，坦白从宽，反而钟会比他还疯逼，明明已经辞职单干开了律师事务所，还楞是想尽办法帮他毁灭证据脱罪。</p><p>最后大晋集团CEO司马昭和姜维撕破脸法庭相见，钟会自告奋勇当了他的辩护律师。姜维在法庭上半个字的指控和辩护内容都听不下去，一直盯着那个侃侃而谈的人英姿飒爽的身影。他知道这件事上他欠了钟会太多，但是他没什么可以偿还的。</p><p>除了以身相许。</p><p>于是在判决出来的头一天，他头脑一热跑去珠宝店买了一枚戒指。两人其实相处时间并不算太长，虽然也开玩笑地说过结婚的事情，钟会还说我虽然想坚持不婚主义但是既然是你我考虑一下，但是那都是他和钟会坦白之前的事情了。之后钟会跟他冷战了好久，差点搬出去，接下来又开始焦头烂额地忙销毁证据和打官司的事情。姜维觉得自己这时候要求婚真的是馊主意——可是谁叫他一开始出馊主意当商业间谍来着？这整件事都是一场乌龙，索性一馊到底。</p><p>他也有隐约的直觉，钟会应该肯陪他一起疯下去。</p><p>其实对于官司的输赢他还心里没底，如果输了自己也许会坐牢，最轻也要被罚的倾家荡产吊销执照。他相信钟会的辩护能力，但是这些年来他经历的坎坷太多，总是不免多留个心眼。</p><p>“这款也不错，还有这个，还有这一款也很受欢迎，昨天有一位先生刚刚下了单。”售货员一脸的殷勤，以为他的犹豫是因为对戒指款式不满，给他摆出了好几枚来。</p><p>揣着戒指回家的时候，他还想着如果官司输了自己就跟钟会分手，免得拖累他。但是回到家里看着那人因为缺乏睡眠而通红的双眼，他意识到，不管输赢，至少钟会理当知道他的心意。</p><p>他已经骗过他一次，那时他还没有对钟会彻底倾心；此时他知道自己已死心塌地与他相爱，再有任何的不坦诚，都是极重的罪孽。</p><p> </p><p>姜维把车停到旅馆门口，泊车员迎上来，他才发现钟会已经在副驾驶上睡着了，iPad还亮了一下新邮件提示。</p><p>“要不要叫醒这位先生……”拿完行李，泊车员看着睡着的钟会有些为难。姜维笑了笑，解开安全带，直接把他抱在怀里，用脚带上了门。</p><p>这么一抱钟会自然也就醒了，睁开眼睛就看到他们两人成了众人的围观对象。</p><p>“你个没羞没臊的。放我下来。”</p><p>“你都好久没睡了，不忍心叫醒你。”姜维笑眯眯进了大厅，“反正我们就是来度蜜月的，你害羞什么？”</p><p>“我才没有害羞。”钟会无视了自己微红的脸颊，“你要是愿意抱着，那就一直把我抱到房间里去好了。”</p><p>接下来姜维办完了手续，果然一路把钟会抱上了电梯，一直抱进房间里。姜维特意订的蜜月海景套房，屋里恰到好处地点缀了一些玫瑰和心型饰品，窗帘没关，进屋就能看到外面椰林树影，碧水金沙。夕阳已经西斜，楼下游人穿梭，海滩上人头攒动——这是檀香山乃至整个夏威夷的核心黄金区，寸土寸金，旅馆价格高的离谱。来之前姜维还说这个价格在别的随便什么地方都是总统套房的待遇，但看了窗外美景，他才明白总统套房算个屁，天王老子套房都不如这个值。</p><p>姜维进了屋，把钟会放在洒满了玫瑰花瓣的双人床上，压上去开始亲吻他。阳光斜斜射进来，落在钟会脸上，把他照成金红色。</p><p>姜维凝视着他的脸，一只手指在脸颊上轻轻刮着，碰到新生出未来得及刮去的胡茬。他轻轻叹了口气。</p><p>“我真庆幸我当时没怂，跟你求了婚。这是我这一大堆乌龙决策当中唯一正确的。“</p><p>钟会一偏头，得意地笑了：“就算你这次决策不正确，不是还有我吗？“</p><p> </p><p>他们的官司赢了，一大早就下了判决。法官一宣布休庭，司马昭气急败坏地第一个冲了出去，留下他一脸为难的律师贾充恶狠狠地瞪钟会和姜维这一对狗男男。</p><p>钟会收拾文件的时候，姜维站在他身后口干舌燥，手在兜里的戒指盒上攥得紧紧，几乎要把它捏扁。</p><p>“走吧，还等什么？”钟会收拾完了，回头一笑，那笑容满是得意，但也有些疲惫，更有无尽的温柔。姜维几乎要落下泪来。</p><p>“辛苦你了。”</p><p>“知道我辛苦，就对我好一点。”钟会说着往外走，“这次是你欠我的，你打算怎么还？”</p><p>姜维看着趾高气扬的钟会，能够从他背后可视化出孔雀尾巴来。然而这骄傲的背后，藏着满满的期待，他不是看不出来。</p><p>“以身相许。”姜维言简意赅。</p><p>钟会愣了一下，夹着公文包的胳膊都松了一下。</p><p>姜维推开大门，走下台阶，回头看着跟在他后面的钟会。他发现钟会看起来有些心不在焉，不像一个刚打赢了重要官司的大律师。</p><p>“你刚才说什么？“</p><p>“以身相许，就怕你不要。”姜维的补充非常煞风景，不过也很诚恳。</p><p>钟会眨了眨眼睛，就在这时候，姜维眼疾手快地掏出他捏了两个小时的戒指盒，用稍稍颤抖的手打开，单膝跪下。</p><p>“亲爱的，和我结婚吧。”</p><p>钟会一时没有说话。不但钟会愣了，连法院周围没搞到什么大新闻而打算沮丧而归的记者们都停下了脚步，无数双眼睛盯着姜维和钟会。</p><p>等待钟会回应的过程比等待法官判决还要难熬，姜维觉得自己几乎喘不上气来，周围光线一闪一闪的，也许是他头晕，也许是记者的闪光灯。</p><p>回忆起来他可能等了只有几分钟，但是当时感觉像是足足过了一整天。终于钟会嘴角弯起来，而眼角有了隐约的泪光。然后他两手捂着嘴，发出意义不明，不知道是哭还是笑的声音。</p><p>姜维有些慌了，他预料到很多反应，唯独这个超出了他的理解范畴。他锲而不舍地举着戒指，慢慢站起来，靠近了钟会。两人近在咫尺，他能够看到钟会西装革履的严整藏不住的波动，有些东西仿佛要冲破他的身体飞出。时间一分一秒过去，姜维还是没有得到一个答案，闪光灯越来越密集，他两手擎着手里的戒指，庄严而沉重仿佛泰塔阿特拉斯以双肩擎着青天。</p><p>“姜维……你真的……”钟会嘴唇嗫嚅，抬手擦了擦马上就要落下的泪水，“你真是……”</p><p>“对不起，我之前……”</p><p>钟会断然一举手止住了姜维的自我辩护或者自我坦白，那一瞬间他变成了法官，宣判了姜维未来一生的爱情命运。</p><p>接下来钟会打开公文包，从最里面一层的夹层里捞出一个小盒子——姜维的眼睛瞪大了，那是和他拿着的一模一样的戒指盒，打开来，里面插着一枚一模一样的戒指。</p><p>闪光灯如此密集，几乎要变成聚光灯，两人此时此刻成了焦点。姜维看着那枚戒指，一时间竟然无法理解自己看到的一切，他的大脑疯狂解码，但是感情比理性更加敏锐，泪水抢先一步涌上眼眶。</p><p>“跟我结婚吧。”大概是法律专业的职业病，钟会一定要颇有仪式性地说完这句废话。</p><p>然后两个人紧紧拥抱在了一起。</p><p> </p><p>在玫瑰床上亲吻到了彼此的嘴唇都充血仿佛吃了毒蘑菇，姜维才依依不舍地松开。钟会抚摸着他的脸，笑容里满是幸福。</p><p>“我是没想到你这么心急。我本以为先脑热求了婚，结婚的事情从长计议。”姜维笑道。</p><p>那天他们回家拿了身份证件，疯子一样赶到市政厅去办理结婚手续。一般来说办理结婚要提前预约，临时受理一般人很多去晚了当天排不上，但是那天正好赶上一个工作日，又大雨倾盆，他们风雨无阻地为自己和心爱之人决定了后半生的命运。</p><p>“我也是想先求婚再说的，谁知道你也和我求婚，还比我快了一步，所以我觉得没必要再等了。”</p><p>“对嘛，实在不行还可以离婚。”</p><p>钟会一个眼刀剜过去，姜维一缩脖子。</p><p>“错了，饶命。”</p><p>“你要是再敢对不起我，看我让你把牢底坐穿。”</p><p>姜维赌咒发誓：“我要是再对不起你，就让我直接被枪毙。”</p><p>“你会说点好听的吗？”钟会气乐了，“蜜月旅行第一天，又是离婚又是枪毙的太不吉利了。再说现在哪有执行死刑还枪毙的？都是注射了。”</p><p>重点微妙跑偏了，两人又滚在床上哈哈大笑起来。</p><p>对婚礼的安排，两人一致决定不搞什么请一大堆亲戚朋友聚会那一套俗气无聊的仪式。</p><p>“而且我因为你已经把我的旧朋友得罪光啦。”钟会故作幽怨地说，“我认识的人大部分都是大晋集团的，这下好了。”</p><p>“我也没什么亲戚朋友。有我也不想搞那些。不如把这些钱剩下来去夏威夷度蜜月，还可以在那里拍结婚照。”姜维说，“我一直希望能去Kualoa Ranch拍结婚照——如果我这辈子还能结婚的话。现在看起来我的愿望可以实现了。”</p><p>“那是什么地方？”</p><p>“侏罗纪公园看过吧？那里拍的。非常美。”</p><p>钟会看了姜维搜的图，恍然大悟点点头。</p><p>于是这件事就这么决定了。虽然因为工作原因没办法排出一整个月的“蜜月”，但是姜维花了一晚上规划了二十天的行程，两人也颇为满意。他们各自安排好了相关事宜，就踏上了旅程。其实主要是钟会的律师事务所事情比较多，姜维虽然找好了下家，但还没有正式签约，自然不影响他的蜜月计划。</p><p>虽然一切安排得有些仓促，但是并没有减少任何幸福感——正相反，正是在这接二连三的疯狂和令人眼花缭乱的变化转折当中，他们才发现对彼此的感情多么真挚和牢不可破。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 泛舟Waikiki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维穿过两条街区，特意找到檀香山市区新开的著名Paia Fish Market餐馆买了一份虾肉墨西哥卷和一份烤鱼还有一些前菜——外卖等待时间太长，钟会抱怨肚子饿，又不肯快餐解决，坚持要夏威夷当地美食。姜维之前在飞机上没心没肺睡了一路，钟会一直在写他的工作用的文件。现在钟会困得睁不开眼，自然只能去姜维承担跑腿买食物的光荣任务。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">下午六点多的Waikiki街区上人满为患，姜维抓着手机一边看着导航，一边避开不知道往哪儿开车的迷茫游客。此处单行道甚多，道路狭窄，是行人和司机共同的噩梦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">回到酒店的时候钟会已经睡着了，这一次不比在车上，大床柔软，泛着玫瑰香气，正适合沉沉地睡去。姜维不知道钟会想吃什么，就把吃的先放在了一边，脱了外衣在钟会身边躺下来。时差和生物钟一同错乱，他睡不着，便盯着钟会的睡颜看。那人的神情曾经被人形容成上了膛的枪，姜维觉得非常恰当；尤其是在法庭上辩论的时候，不管对方律师看起来多老练狠毒，钟会气势永远压人一头。姜维已经算是个横的主，气场远高过个头，但碰到钟会真的生气起来，连他都要避让三分。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">此时钟会睡着，闭着眼睛，那张脸有几分和这个人平时给人的印象不相符的孩子气和柔软，尤其是现在他睡得脸蛋粉扑扑的，睫毛随着呼吸微微颤抖，让人看了忍不住想要掐一把。当然现在这时候掐一把的后果会很严重，姜维知趣地只是用手摸了摸他睡得鸡窝一样的卷毛，放下手臂又去凝视着那张他深爱的脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他的眼睛越过了钟会，看了一眼窗外自海的另一端缓缓降临的夜色。夕阳在海平线尽头沉下去，蓝得透明的海水逐渐混入一层熔金，然后突然把那些碎屑一样的光吞噬，变得幽深而神秘。街上的灯光次第亮起，行人都变做忽明忽暗的光影重叠。他又把目光投向那熟睡的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这样真好……”他轻声自语道，又小心去碰触那栗色的卷毛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这时候钟会眨了眨眼睛，发出意义不明的粘腻哼声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你醒啦？”姜维轻声问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“嗯……几点了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“快八点了，我们一起吃点东西吧。我一直等着你来着。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会拉长了声音，半闭着眼，两条胳膊像章鱼须子一样缠上来，绕在姜维脖子上，嘴唇在他脸上亲了一口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“好困……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维拍了拍钟会的脊背：“吃了饭再睡。你不是饿了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“嗯……不想起来……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你要我喂你？”姜维笑着想要起来，却被四条须子缠得紧紧，动弹不得。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你买了什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你起来自己看呀。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会又发出一串意味不明的声音，才翻了个身，放了姜维自由。姜维爬起来，把他从床上拉着坐起来，钟会又顺势向前倒在他身上，大半个身体的重量都压在他肩膀上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“快起来。”姜维无奈苦笑。钟会早晨起床一般都不是问题，但是想把他从午睡中叫醒难上加难，每次都仿佛一场没有硝烟的战争，此时也是一样。姜维一手扶着钟会，一手勉强抓了饭盒，凑到他鼻子边上，终于让钟会肯屈尊扒开眼皮。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“好香啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“都有些凉了，我去微波炉热一下。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">果然是著名当地美食，即使经过微波炉，也仍旧能尝出口感来。钟会吃了两个墨西哥卷，独吞了大半条鱼，给姜维剩了两个虾肉卷和一堆薯条和前菜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“如果没微波炉过，大概这层烤的外皮还是脆的。”钟会评价道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是啊，谁叫你睡过了来着。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">为了报复他的小小嘲讽，钟会一伸手抢走了他的最后半个墨西哥卷。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这什么鱼啊？味道不错，以前好像没吃过。”钟会一边嚼一边口齿不清地问，腮帮子鼓鼓得像个花栗鼠。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“菜单上写着叫mahi-mahi。那里卖的鱼种类很多，我一开始也不知道该点什么，不过排队的时候我查了一下，这种鱼叫鲯鳅，就是《老人与海》里面提到过的那种。于是我就点了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你点菜的依据真的很奇诡。”钟会忍不住吐槽。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那本书我看完别的没记住，就记得吃鱼了，当时看的特别饿，觉得一定很好吃。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我之前忘了跟你说，夏威夷有种月亮鱼，据说味道很好。”钟会把最后一点食物塞进嘴里，“我觉得我还没吃够，不如你带我去那家餐馆我们点一份好了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会的突发奇想有时候真的很难应预料，比如此时两个人换了短袖T恤和沙滩裤下了楼，还没走出一个街区，钟会突然又改了主意：“我们坐快艇去海上玩吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“啊？这个点？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是啊，夜海最美了。今天月色不错，正适合两人海上独处浪漫约会。”钟会眨了眨左眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“可是这么晚，不会有什么危险吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你放心好了，我以前住在海边的时候，夜里下海是常事，有时候高兴了还下水游一圈。”钟会一拍胸脯，“我看今天没什么风，应该不会有问题。我们去吧，我保证不走太远。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维抓了抓头，还没等他说什么，钟会已经自说自话做了决定：“你去开车把快艇拉出来，我去收拾一下东西。你要带什么告诉我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你不吃鱼啦？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不吃了！”钟会一脸兴奋地往回跑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维看着他的背影笑着摇摇头。他不记得自己从什么时候开始习惯了这样顺着他的心意，即使是孩子气的突发奇想和一时脑热，他也陪着去疯——谁叫当初这个人冒着失去一切的危险陪着自己呢？他知道那是他可以依靠的人，在经历过背叛的危机和彼此的揣测之后依旧存留的信任，才是他可以放心托付的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">就这样，不久之后，两个人便驾着小艇，逐渐远离灯火辉煌的Waikiki海岸，驶向月色笼罩的茫茫海面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">不得不说钟会确实对各种水上载具的熟悉程度很高，操作起快艇来毫不费力，甚至比驾车都要灵活。快艇高速行驶，海岸线逐渐变成一条细碎灯光组成的光带，而远离了城市光污染区域之后，月光愈发耀眼，海面上一层细碎的银光，分清了水与天在一团漆黑中的界限。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不是说别走太远吗？小心太远了回不去。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你紧张什么，这才走了多久？快艇能在海上走几个小时呢。”钟会笑道，“你平时胆子大的吓人，到了海上怂成这样。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我水性不好你也不是不知道。”姜维理直气壮，“尤其是晚上更让人心里没底。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会把船停了下来：“行吧，停下就停下，别把你吓坏了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维笑着捅了他一下，船身一晃，姜维伸手去扶船舷，正抓到钟会带的背包上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你都带了什么啊！为什么背了这么大一个包？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“就我们登机用的旅行包啊，来不及收拾了我就随便一装都带来了。”钟会灭了灯，往甲板上一放，歪歪斜斜走过来，坐在姜维身边。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">没有了灯光，他们的头上唯一的光源就是一轮明月。城市的灯光已经遥远，海天孤悬，暗夜空芒，只有他们两人身处一艘小艇之上，披着如纱的月光，摇晃在潮汐起伏之间，与彼此为伴。他们的头靠在一起，同时仰望空中的明月。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“真浪漫啊。”钟会的胳膊搂进了姜维，“太美了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维拿着手机比划了半天想要拍张照片，无奈手机的拍照水平，根本无法在这样的漆黑里将那摄人心魄的夜海之美收纳进万分之一——甚至相反，手机镜头抓住的，就只有一团漆黑里面几个光圈，不知道还以为在口袋里不小心按到了拍摄键。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会看了他的照片，哈哈大笑：“你别费力气了，这种景色只能用专业相机拍。你倒是提醒我了，我们明天记得买个水下相机，浮潜的时候可以用。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“明天不是拍结婚照吗？应该没时间买。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“哎呀你这个人，明天就是泛指啦。”钟会笑道，又把头贴上来，“真好，一想到拍结婚照，我心里就美滋滋的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我也是，我一想到这个心跳都加快了。”姜维把钟会的手抓在手里，安在自己的胸脯上，“你摸到了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会的手按在他的胸膛上，顺势起身吻了他。两人紧紧抱在一起，各种角度亲吻对方，直到两个人都躺在湿漉漉的甲板上，还不肯放开彼此。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">最后两人气喘吁吁地爬起来，干脆脱去了弄湿的上衣，肌肤相贴，在温暖的夜风中彼此抚慰和感受。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我忍不住在想，要是真的有什么世外桃源一样的岛屿就好了。”钟会捧着姜维的脸，轻声道，“就让大海托着我们到那样一个地方，不用考虑所有的烦心事，就这样和你快乐生活到老。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维思维向来猎奇，头脑中的第一反应完全没有经过过滤，脱口而出：“你说的是《少年派》里面那个吃人岛吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“姜！维！”钟会哭笑不得的怒叱划破夜空，“你就不能浪漫一点吗？你对得起我们的新婚和这大好夜景吗！你对得起大海和月亮吗！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“一起被吃掉也很浪漫的……”姜维缩了脖子，免得钟会一把掐上来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会不依不饶地把手指插进他的头发里面，轻轻揪着，用牙齿轻咬他的下巴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维只是笑，一边搂着钟会，直到他在自己的怀里不再乱挣扎扑腾。夜风徐徐，吹得船身微微摇晃。大海有潮湿而微腥的气息，那是最初的生命诞生之地，是这个世界的最初轮廓。孕育了一切的众生之母此时仿佛在轻推他们存身的小小摇篮，用海浪为他们歌唱，而他们都化身为赤子，沉入这极致浪漫的恢弘大梦。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">然而过了没多久，姜维就意识到，母亲的摇篮晃得有点过于卖力，他一个内陆长大的孩子长期远离这位气势磅礴的亲妈，有点不习惯这种爱意表达。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会扶着船舷哼着荒腔走板的歌，姜维也想起身，结果被一晃两晃搞得头晕目眩，只好坐回座位上。钟会喊他过去，他也站不起身来。坐着还好，站起来就愈发头晕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会很快发现了他的不对劲：“哎呀，你晕船了吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我以前也坐过船……也不这样啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那种泰坦尼克号式的大游轮？那种其实还好，越小的船越容易晕。你以前可能没坐过快艇。”钟会在他的巨大旅行包里掏了半天，翻出防水的沙滩毯和一条巨大无比的沙滩毛巾，垫好了铺在甲板上，挪开碍事的东西，拉姜维躺下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我知道我可能会晕船，但是没预料到这么快就晕，是我太高估自己了。”姜维苦笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你刚刚还吐槽我带的东西多，带着不就对了？”钟会得意地从包里翻出一个小瓶子，“这是我刚才出在机场门口等你租东西时候在便利店买的，当地的治晕车晕船的……果汁？药水？我也不知道是什么，据说很管用。来喝两口。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维拧开小瓶子，喝了半瓶，味道有些辛辣，还有些水果和草药味道，里面应该有姜汁和薄荷之类的清凉药草。他觉得胸口不那么闷了，躺了下来，深呼吸了几次。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“躺着会好很多，你先缓缓，等舒服一点我就开船回去。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维觉得短裤勒着肚子难受，索性也脱了下来，和湿了的衬衫一起扔到脚边。钟会看他这样，索性把他的内裤也扒了下来，让他一丝不挂暴露在月光之下。姜维因为晕船身体虚弱，又爬不起来，只能任凭在水上生龙活虎的钟会蹂躏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我要不要做点什么帮你转移注意力？”钟会得意地从包里又翻出来一样东西——定睛一看，是一杆毛笔。姜维翻了个白眼——钟会是软笔书法爱好者，字写的非常好，对毛笔也有非常执著地爱好，但是他实在无法理解为什么出来旅游还要带着毛笔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你为什么出来旅行还有毛笔还带到船上来……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“和我的其他乱七八糟的办公用品放在一起，收拾行李的时候忘了拿出去。”钟会说，“想不到居然派上用场了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">就在姜维思忖毛笔在这个场合的用场是什么的时候，钟会把毛笔伸到海里，蘸湿了笔尖，轻轻在手里捏了捏，转身在姜维身边蹲下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你不是挺金贵你的那些毛笔？我平时给你涮笔都嫌我姿势不对，现在居然用来蘸海水。”姜维吐槽。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这又不是什么好笔，扔了都不可惜。好的哪能忘在旅行包里？”钟会的笔尖落在姜维赤裸的胸口上，轻轻游走。又凉又痒的感觉像蚂蚁一样爬遍全身，姜维发出轻哼声，自己都没意识到那声音多么情色。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会受到了鼓励，笔尖游走得愈发行云流水，先是划过他的胸肌，然后转而向下，游过隐约可见的腹肌，最后落在柔软的肚子上。姜维被痒得忍不住用手去抓，却被钟会抓住了手腕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你真好看。”钟会俯下身来，轻声说，“我好喜欢你这样子。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">说完笔尖又落在胸口，钟会聚精会神，笔尖的游动仿佛有什么节奏。姜维忍不住问：“你在写字吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“记远念于兴波。”钟会回应道，“正适合此情此景。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维看着他，微微笑着，任凭他把自己当作一展书法技巧的承载体，享受那微痒和情欲并存的刺激。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会写完再次提笔上来。这一次在一侧胸肌上转了几转，直接转向已经被刺激得挺立的乳头。微凉的笔头一压，姜维忍不住呻吟出声来，然后钟会提起手腕，笔尖端那一小丛毛点在乳头尖端最敏感之处，姜维的身体一震，呼吸都急促起来。钟会压着他的胳膊，一脸坏笑地用笔尖在他的两乳上来回晃动，交替刺激那引起情欲的部位，不时地还俯下身，亲吻他颤动的喉结。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">也不知道是这样的刺激转移了注意力，还是刚才喝下去的治晕船配方起效了，姜维居然觉得这样一折腾，头也不那么晕了。解除了身体不舒服的困扰，他便开始注意到，自己的下体已经昂扬起来，而钟会的短裤也搭起了帐篷。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他伸手解开钟会裤子上的绳子，帮他释放出硬挺的阴茎，亲吻龟头，舌尖一路向下，舔舐上面凸起的青筋。最后他把一侧的阴囊含在口中，吸吮舔舐，用手抓住另一侧的揉弄，钟会的口中发出满意的叹息。姜维小心翼翼撑起上身坐直了，让钟会站起来，把他的阴茎吞下大半，用喉头包裹住他最敏感的龟头顶端，舌头在缝隙之间游走，手在口含不住的根部套弄。钟会缓慢地配合他的动作摆动腰臀，一只手抚摸着他的头发。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这样用嘴弄了一阵子，姜维的嘴角逐渐有唾液流下，沿着阴茎一直流到阴囊上。钟会的动作变得有些急促，但还是小心在意他的感受，避免动得太快让他不舒服。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“唔……”姜维松了口，扶着船板，又侧身躺了下来，“坐起来就还有点头晕。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你躺着好了，我来满足你。”钟会笑着扶着他躺好，然后跪在他两腿间，一边用舌头逗弄那急不可耐的阴茎顶端，一边用舌头舔湿了手指，摸到姜维臀缝之间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维张大了两腿，方便钟会的进入。柔软湿滑的舌尖若有似无地触碰着他最为渴望急切的顶端，又不给他全部的抚慰，简直要急死他，手指也在会阴处按来按去，偶尔碰触扩张一下那轻轻抽动等待被进入的肛口。姜维只觉得口干舌燥，浑身被欲望之火点燃，连清凉的海风都不能缓解一二。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“啊……快……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“快做什么？”钟会抬起眼睛来，明知故问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“快……”姜维的脸颊有些发热，“干我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“嘁，你真没情趣。”钟会嫌弃地一撇嘴，双唇顶上他的阴茎顶端，用力亲吻那不断渗出咸腥液体的小洞眼，然后舌尖顶在上面，稍稍用力，仿佛要挤进那极窄的通道里去。龟头顶端稍稍分开一点，露出马眼轮廓的一圈鲜红色软肉。他细心地用舌头舔舐，姜维的手抓紧了毛巾——那感觉太过奇妙，似乎有一点点涩痛但同时还有无穷的奇异刺激感，让那小洞一收一缩吐出更多汁水。然而这样还不够带劲式的，钟会把两根手指探入他的后庭，很快便寻找到了前列腺的位置，轻轻按揉挤压。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“啊……”姜维的腰弓起来，发出情不自禁地呻吟。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“怎么样，这样是不是不那么晕船了？看来这方法有效。”钟会的语气很是得意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“有效也没用啊，又不能……每次我晕船你都这样……”姜维喘息着笑道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会不理他，继续加快手上的动作，嘴上也愈发卖力气，含住龟头吸吮。姜维在这样的刺激下有些头晕——不过是和晕船不一样的，另一种愉快的晕眩。在这四下无人的海与天之间，他完全不需要有任何顾虑，放开嗓音，尽情表达自己的愉悦。这里是神秘而广阔的海洋，所有人最原始的模样，都可以被尽情接纳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">就在姜维觉得所有的能量都聚集在下体，即将到达高潮的时候，钟会突然松开了口，手指也从他的身体里抽出来。那一瞬间空虚而孤独的感觉令即将到来的愉悦戛然而止。姜维下意识地伸手去碰触阴茎，却被早有准备的钟会抓住了双手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“还没完呢。”钟会欺身上来，把他的两手压在身体两侧，亲吻他的胸口，舔舐乳头，舌尖一路向下，在阴茎周围敏感处游走，却不去碰那最需要抚慰的部位。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“亲爱的……”姜维喘息着，“求你……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“嘘……”钟会抬起头，眼睛在月光下明亮得很，眼中也满是情欲，“你别总是这么心急。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我想要你的大鸡鸡插进来。”姜维要求得理直气壮。钟会笑着摇摇头，让他再次舔湿了阴茎，慢慢探入已经经过扩张的甬道内。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“唔……好舒服……”姜维自己用手扯住腿窝，方便钟会把那肉刃彻底贯入体内。身体被充满的感觉让他感到安心，也感到兴奋不已。然而接下来钟会并没有急着享受他的身体，而是在发出愉悦的喘息以后，再次抓起那支好死不死的毛笔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">笔尖落在阴茎上的时候，姜维觉得接下来一段时间自己都要对毛笔PTSD了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">不，与其说是PTSD，不如说是，一看到毛笔就会想到糟糕的事情——糟糕而又浪漫。他平躺在船板上，月光落入他的眸子里，他心爱之人与他身体交融，用各种方式爱抚他，满足他。再也没有比这更好的事情了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">毛笔软硬适中的笔头在顶端打了几个转，沾了那流出来的液体，然后缓慢向下滑动，沿着硬挺的茎体，扫到途经的每一寸肌肤。微微刺痒而又十分舒适，姜维忍不住扭动身体，而钟会也开始缓慢地在他身体里缓缓抽送起来。看起来他也忍了很久了，但是并不急于满足和释放，相反，钟会愈发兴致勃勃地用毛笔扫弄过姜维阴茎上的每一点敏感之处。毛笔虽然柔软，但尿道口那娇嫩连这点刺激都会被放大到极致，姜维再次呻吟出声来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“真可爱。”钟会轻笑道，一边加快了动作，但是手上的刺激还是没有停下来。笔头在龟头上打转，姜维的阴茎一耸一耸，说不好是要逃离，还是要去迎合。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会这样玩弄了一会，俯下身来，压在姜维身上，把他的腿完全推起来。他用毛笔尖去碰触姜维的唇。姜维心领神会地探出舌头。笔尖碰触他的舌尖，他把舌头勾起来，用舌尖来回扫弄笔尖，咸咸的味道在唇齿之间——应当是大海的味道吧，自己的那一点气味，恐怕已经被海水稀释掉了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你这模样是诱惑我吗？”钟会笑道，亲吻他的唇和脸颊，“你知不知道你有多迷人，老公？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这称呼让姜维心尖一颤，抱紧了钟会，气喘吁吁回应他的亲吻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会一边亲吻他，一边把分身从他身体里抽出来，然后侧卧到他的背后，让他也侧身躺好，再次从后面插入他的身体。姜维偏着头，锲而不舍地亲吻钟会，抬起来的腿搭在钟会的臀上，任凭他在自己体内恣意掠夺。两人渐入佳境，那敏感的一点也逐渐成为了每次顶弄的焦点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“啊……好棒……”姜维呻吟着，“老公操得我好舒服。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你身体里面又热又紧。”钟会咬着他的耳朵，“吸得我都要射出来了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">色情的话语将姜维逐渐推上顶点，不过钟会就像故意玩弄他一样，就在他觉得差不多的时候，便一顶到底，然后停了下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“老公……快继续……”姜维一边自己移动身体想要达到他要的满足，一边低声乞求。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会的一只手从下面环住他，手指捏弄他的乳头，另一只手伸到他口中玩弄他的舌头。姜维非常配合地舔着钟会微咸的手指，再把腿努力张得更大，让他进入到自己身体的最深处。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">接下来钟会又动起来了，这一次的动作比之前都迅猛。看来这次抓到了猎物的猫终于玩够了他的猎物，要彻底享用了。钟会把他从背后压下来，让他伏在船板上，翘起臀部迎上每一次的撞击。肉体之间碰撞的啪啪声响和海浪的潮水起伏冲刷船体的声音相应和，形成了一种奇妙的韵律。虽然船板坚硬，硌得膝盖有些发疼，但是此时沉浸在性欲当中的姜维已经不在乎这些了，拼尽全力抬高屁股，摆动腰臀，配合钟会的每一次插入。钟会的两手紧紧抓着他的手腕，把他钉在船上，所有的力量都集中在那交合的一点，仿佛要将他的身体彻底打开，深入到比灵魂更深的地方去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">感到一股热流注入体内的时候，姜维同时感受到牙齿咬上了自己的肩膀，不轻不重，让他有疼痛的刺激，却不痛苦难当。姜维闭上眼睛，感受射精过程中那最后几下用力的撞击，也在呻吟声中达到了顶点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">接下来大概有几分钟，或者更久，钟会整个人死死缠住他，肌肉紧绷，喘息不止；那阴茎仍旧在他体内跳动，不过看起来已经结束了射精，逐渐地软了下来，却不肯离开。姜维静静伏在毛巾上，一动不动，也在逐渐平复自己的呼吸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">紧接着一阵细碎的亲吻落在他的脖颈上和侧脸。他偏过头来，与心爱之人再次亲吻。钟会仿佛意犹未尽一样，仍旧轻轻摆动臀部，不过这一次他已经没了进攻的武器，只能最终慢慢撤出来，阴茎软软地搭在他的腿上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“怎么样，还晕船吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“趁着我现在不晕，赶紧回去吧。”姜维翻过身来，吻了吻钟会的唇，“早点回去睡觉，明天还有重大任务呢。睡不好的话，脸色可不上镜。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会轻笑了一下，爬起来，穿起乱七八糟的衣服。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是是是，这个结婚照可是你毕生的愿望，我可不能给你搞砸了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这话说的，好像只有我一个人很期待一样。”姜维笑道，“挑选礼服的时候，不知道谁比我还用心。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会哼了一声，掐了一把他的肚子，站起身来，向船尾走去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“被你这么一说，我意识到现在一点都不困。今晚要睡不着了怎么办？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“其实也没事，反正你穿黑的我穿白的，黑礼服不显脸色差。”姜维笑道，“黑眼圈化化妆也能盖过去，要是有红血丝就只能靠P图了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你以为我出门去需要倒时差的地方会不带着褪黑素吗？”钟会吐了吐舌头，启动了马达，“放心吧，明天我们一定能拍出最好的结婚照。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维笑着点点头，爬起来开始穿好衣服。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">小小快艇在海上逐渐加速，划开静谧的海面，向灯火璀璨的岸边驶去，留下长长一道银色的涟漪。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 结婚照</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">褪黑素向来是钟会的好朋友，他的生物钟一直错乱从来没有正常过，给司马昭打工那会，又经常要飞出小半个地球出差，随身携带时差。拍结婚照的头一天晚上，他果然不负众望地过于兴奋睡不着，只好向倒时差屈服，吃了一片不够又补了半片。睡着倒是睡着了，只可惜起床成了问题。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他觉得自己是被姜维扛到车上的。从他们的酒店到Kualoa Ranch一个多小时的车程，他给自己灌了三杯咖啡，才终于从混沌状态中挣扎出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你今晚又要睡不着了。”姜维一边开车一边非常淡定地评价。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不会的，这才不到七点。”钟会信心满满，“早上十点之前喝咖啡我可以喝两杯不影响睡眠，如果七点之前三杯应该能消耗掉。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这次给你买的是特浓的。”姜维继续毫不留情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会白了他一眼，然后想到他开车根本没办法看自己的表情，把剩的半杯直接塞到车载杯座里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“小甜心，今天我们可是来拍结婚照的，你不能浪漫一点？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“喝咖啡睡不着这话题怎么浪漫？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“比如，如果睡不着你会想办法哄我睡着的，对不对？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维冲他一咧嘴，钟会打了个寒颤，忽然意识到自己说了什么不对劲的东西。不过论爆发力他虽然不如姜维，论持久战也许还是可以坚持到最终胜利曙光的，谁怕谁啊？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“诶，你说我们今天拍了结婚照，要不要找一天拍个洞房照？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维瞟了他一眼：“没听说过这项服务，我们DIY吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“行啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">在两人的打情骂俏中，车子一转弯进了停车场。一下车就是群山映翠，背后以海为幕。这一天天气特别好，湛蓝的天空飘着大朵舒缓的绵白云团，阳光明媚，在云影里时隐时现。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我约了上午，一般上午天气好一点。”姜维戴上墨镜，“看起来果然如此。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不枉我们起了个大早。”钟会伸了个懒腰，咖啡因摄入略微过量，他开始看什么都兴奋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他们约的结婚照服务的人也都到齐了，带着他们预定的礼服和所有的设备。摄影师是个个子不高肉乎乎的女士，从看到他们俩开始就一脸神秘笑容，你说是服务热情也行，说是脑补过度也可以。不过钟会早就对这种事情习惯得很了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">两人换了衣服化了妆，钟会在镜子前转了好几圈，上下左右都看了个遍。果然人靠衣装，穿着大花裤衩半袖T恤的时候是一个模样，化了妆穿上礼服打上发蜡，整个人都象是升级换代了一样。化妆师问他还有什么需要的，他对着镜子自恋了半天，才满意点点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">还没等他回头过来，镜子里就出现了姜维身影。他一打眼便被震了一下，刷地转回头去，看到那人一身笔挺白西装，白点深蓝色领结，领口别着一束花叶，点缀着鹅黄色和淡粉色细花瓣。他手里捧着一束玫瑰，向自己走来，钟会只觉得耳根发热，心跳都快了几分。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你真好看。”钟会的舌头有些打结。不是没看过这个人穿得整整齐齐出现在正式场合，但是大概是结婚礼服自带的光晕效果，或者只是场合问题，他此时觉得姜维格外迷人。他情不自禁地上前一步，轻吻了一下那人双唇——也就是这里人多他比较克制，不然估计两人很快就要互相吻得满脸唇彩。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你也是，特别帅气。”姜维微笑着在他耳边轻声说，然后给他整了整他领子上的小花束——他的是淡紫色碎花配上一朵奶白色花朵，各种层次的绿点缀着，被黑色西装和白色黑条纹领带衬着，格外有气质。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我觉得还是白的好看。”钟会稍稍鼓起嘴，眼睛在姜维上下扫来扫去，“可惜现在换太晚了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维笑了：“这可是你自己选的，后悔可不成。再说，我觉得你穿黑的挺好的，真的，特别精神。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不管，以后有机会我们还要再拍一次，我穿白的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那有什么意思？还不如你穿婚纱。”姜维语出惊人，脑洞过大人设不崩。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">在场的人都被姜维逗得哈哈大笑，钟会脸红了，瞪着姜维，却忍不住也笑起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“巧了，你们之后我们本有一场婚纱照的约，结果客人昨天有急事临时取消了预定，就空出来了时间。先生要是想下午再追加一份婚纱照，所有费用都可以给你们打折。”摄影师见缝插针地做生意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我才不穿婚纱！”一听玩笑就要变成现实，钟会的脸更红了，却还忍不住笑，“这样，要是他穿婚纱我就拍。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">摄影师笑得露出一口白牙：“抱歉，我们手头没有合适的婚纱。像他这身材的新娘可不多见。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会幽怨地看了一眼自己和姜维的身高差——这话也没错，穿上高跟鞋大一米七的新娘全世界各地应该还能找到一些，基础身高一米八出头又膀大腰圆肌肉分明的新娘想要穿婚纱，恐怕不是随便什么租赁服务都能随时随地拿出合身的来的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维一脸的笑容比热带的阳光都要灿烂：“怎么样亲爱的，拍吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">所有的眼睛都集中在钟会身上，钟会这时候想说“不”都觉得有些抹不开面子——更何况他其实暗搓搓地想过要试试婚纱，还和姜维开玩笑提起来过。今天姜维说起，想来也是记得他的话了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“拍就拍！”钟会一副视死如归的样子，“不过我想看你穿粉色西装。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“女士，你们有粉色西装吗？”姜维一脸故作镇定地问摄影师，那表情看来是期待她说“没有”的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">结果她微微一笑：“我叫他们给你找找看。可能不会正合适，不过应该没有太大问题。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维是个直爽人，愿赌服输，毫不扭捏：“好的，那就这么定了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“姜维，”钟会半笑半嗔地从牙缝里挤出一句话，“你真是个疯子。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“宝贝，你领了证才发现我是疯子吗？太晚了。”姜维笑嘻嘻地揽过钟会肩膀往外走，“再说，什么锅配什么盖，你和我在一起，也不算冤枉。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">婚礼的经典取景地无非那么几个：海滩，草地，群山，湖畔，到这里也差不多，只不过所有的景色饱和度都高出其他地方至少三十个百分点。这里的海滩沙子细得仿佛有人筛过，在阳光下反射出金灿灿的光点，海水从远处看能看到一层又一层重叠错落的蓝和绿，又兼白色的浪花点缀其上，美得让人挪不开目光。姜维快步先下了楼梯，回身对钟会招招手。那人的笑容在阳光下格外明媚动人，钟会不禁也快了几步追上去，一把搂住他的腰，半仰着头看他，各自脸上笑容灿烂。阳光斜斜射下来，在两人之间画出奇妙的光晕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">摄影师适时喊了一声：“就这样别动！”眼疾手快先抓了一张天然pose。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">接下来两人在沙滩上拍了一些，无非就是亲吻，拥抱，互相依偎，交换戒指之类的。然后姜维脑洞大开，一把抱起钟会，镜头定格在公主抱上。钟会也想抱姜维，不过看着这大块头有点畏难，最后决定妥协一下，背着他照了一张。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这一张叫做‘猪八戒背媳妇’。”姜维趴在他背上咬着他耳朵说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“少废话，你见过我身材这么好的猪八戒吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“瘦肉猪。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会笑着在姜维胸口上捶了一把，同时感觉背后相机镜头响了一声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">然后他们对着大海摆了几个造型二逼的pose，才往下一个地点去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">路上两人看到一个电影拍摄取景地景点摆着大量的巨型骨头，要求在那里拍几张。两人钻进巨大的肋骨下面，姜维做出了一个非常OOC的恐惧的姿势，钟会一脸慈爱地摸他的头摆出安慰的姿态，这样留下了一个影像。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你们这样自己设计造型的客人我们最喜欢了。”摄影师女士笑眯眯道，“有的客人只会傻站着，每次都问我们要干什么，让人特别为难。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这还是人多我们有点放不开，不然更会摆造型。”姜维非常直率，钟会恰到好处在他背上掐了一下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“干嘛？我实话实说。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你只是脸皮厚。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">接着一众人来到一处小海湾，这里还有其他的婚礼照片拍摄团队忙着拍照。钟会一看便知道此地是婚礼摄影的重头戏——翠绿的两山中间夹着一汪碧水，远处山峦起伏，层叠变幻的绿色和天的蓝色对应得恰到好处，远处一抹淡淡雾气盖在山头，如新娘的头纱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">脚下的草地柔软翠绿，椰树随着微风沙沙摇曳，钟会凝视着眼前的美景，深深叹了口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这里真美。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是啊，美极了。”姜维也感叹到，“那边还有很多鸡。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会随着姜维手指的方向看过去，果然看到几只鸡——夏威夷到处都有乱跑的鸡，虽然都是家鸡，但是看起来就是野生久了的，不知道是什么来头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会满头黑线：“姜维，是你要心心念念到这里来拍结婚照的，就算假装浪漫一点也好，不能配合一下气氛吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我觉得气氛很好啊。”姜维从背后抱着钟会，低头来亲吻他的唇。钟会非常自觉地往他怀里靠了靠，仰头配合上去。两人停了一会，给摄影师足够时间拍照。接下来他们拍了几张躺在草地上的照片——钟会偏着腿跪坐在草地上，姜维躺在他的膝盖上，两人握着手；还有钟会躺在姜维胸口，从上而下拍了一张。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“还是要把背景取下来更好。”钟会指了指远处的群山，“这地方太美了，拍多少都不够。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“别着急上午都拍完，下午还有更好的呢。”摄影师一脸的期待。钟会瘪了嘴，回头一看姜维，姜维更是笑容灿烂如花。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你不要笑得这么猥琐。”钟会不满道，“不就是个婚纱照吗？没见过男人穿婚纱吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“没有，我是笑我的粉色西装。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“鬼才信。”钟会扭脸，姜维扳着他的头让他转回来，两人握着手，额头相抵，满脸幸福的笑容——又是一张天然的摄影造型。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">又转了几个摄影地，差不多到了中午，该拍的也都拍过了。摄影组建议各自去吃午饭，一个小时后在之前化妆换服装的地方见面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">看到所有人都一脸热切的样子，钟会开始觉得有些后悔自己之前的脑子一热就答应拍婚纱照的行为了——可是现在如果反悔，那就太没种了。反正伸头一刀，缩头一刀，不如死的壮烈点——怕什么，不是还有这个没心没肺的家伙陪自己穿粉色西装吗？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">虽然钟会强烈抗议，但是化妆师坚持说既然是婚纱照，化妆就要按照新娘的标准，可以稍微淡一点，但是基本的不能省。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你的皮肤和五官底子都特别好，化新娘妆也没关系的，很多男士想化成这样都不成，出来的效果特别好笑。你可要珍惜这个机会啊。”化妆师小姑娘嘴很甜，钟会也不好吐槽“这算什么机会有什么可珍惜的”，只能闭着眼睛听天由命。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">今天晚上一定要姜维好看，他在心里暗暗发誓。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他本以为婚纱穿起来会非常麻烦，但是这一套款式还算简单，而且没有奇怪的腰线和复杂的结构，只有一条有着装饰性长袖的长裙，配上一个罩裙。穿的过程中，钟会一直低着头不好意思看镜子里的自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你还有耳洞，那正好，这副耳环你也能戴了。”化妆师笑嘻嘻地把与婚纱裙配套的耳环挂在他的耳朵上，然后在他的发辫里面编上挂着水晶片的白纱带。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">就在这时候有人敲门，化妆师回了一声“这就好了，进来吧”。钟会还没来得及反对说自己需要准备一下，姜维已经站在了门口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会慌忙起身，迎上去也不是，逃走躲起来也不是，只能愣在原地，看着一身淡粉西服套装的姜维推门而入——那粉色并不扎眼，配上银灰色领带和白衬衫，居然显得意外的有些英气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维刚走了两步，就在他面前愣住了，半张了嘴，眼睛瞪得溜圆，死死盯着他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你……”钟会也不知该说什么，把头低得快要埋进胸口，心想果然还是不该随着他胡来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维上前两步，用手指挑起他的下巴。从他的胸口起伏来看，情绪颇有些激动，眼神里有着非同寻常的热情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“钟会，我的宝贝……你真是太美了。”姜维沉默许久，终于吐出这样一句话，语气里竟然没有任何玩笑之意，满满的全是深情和感慨。钟会不禁也忘了害羞，转过头去看镜子里的自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">只看了一眼，他也愣住了——穿着婚纱的他完全没有他之前想象的不搭调的搞笑感，相反，他本就清秀的脸庞配上妆容和款式简洁的婚纱，居然有一种超越了性别的奇妙美感。他终于鼓起勇气仔细看镜子里自己的打扮——他身着一条低胸长裙，花瓣与草叶交织的蕾丝花从高高的腰线往上攀至肩膀，形成若有似无的袖，一直沿着手臂外侧爬到手腕处，绕了一圈白色的花枝伸展；腰间一圈白丝带在背后长长拖出一个蝴蝶结，纱裙直落到地，上面缀着和上身同样的蕾丝花纹，简单而大方。罩裙的裙摆长长拖在后面，背后的姜维弯下腰捡起来托在手里，一脸幸福地看着镜子里的他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会脸颊微红，转过头来看着姜维。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这下你满意了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我从未这么满意过。”姜维轻轻吻了他的唇，把手里的捧花递了上去，“我真没想到……你穿上婚纱的样子这么美。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会不知道该接下这个夸奖还是继续和他插科打诨，只好什么都不说，又红着脸低下头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你穿高跟鞋了没有？如果走路不方便我抱着你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“还好，他们说我穿那种细高跟不大合适，太高了，就找了双跟稍微矮一点的，走路应该没问题。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维点点头，挽了他的胳膊，笑吟吟地和他一起走出门去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">接下来钟会不管去哪里都成了众人的围观对象，不过事到如今他也是死猪不怕开水烫，何况一身粉色的姜维也很另类，非常有资格陪他一起被围观。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">在沙滩上拍照的时候，他们旁边围了一圈人，还有人不知趣地拿手机拍照，他也懒得管——之前在法院门口求婚他们已经上了一次当地新闻，他非常确定这次一个穿婚纱的新郎和一个穿粉色礼服的新郎拍结婚照，要素实在过多，多半明天也能在多家新闻上露脸。自从和姜维在一起，他就发现他们两个人之间有某种奇妙的化学反应，总是能激起各自成为公众人物的潜质。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">不过从人群的表情看，大家看他们并不是那种猎奇搞怪的嘲弄笑容，而是愕然和羡慕的神色——他们两人的奇装异服，某种程度上更衬托出他们平时里不展现于人前的一种特殊美感，尤其是钟会，简直可以拉出去代言男性婚纱——如果这也可以变成一个风尚的话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会脱了鞋子，站在海水漫涌的浅滩上拍了几张。姜维站在他身后捧着长裙，笑得一脸幸福。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你太好看了，今天拍完了我们去婚纱店，我要给你买几套回去专门穿给我看。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你别闹。”钟会掐了一把姜维的腿。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我认真的。”姜维一脸诚恳，“你自己肯定也觉得好看，只是不好意思承认罢了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我……”钟会一时结舌，想了片刻，他忽然一弯腰，胳膊发力，把刚才没有拍的公主抱姿势补上了。姜维非常配合地顺势抱住了他的脖子，抻脖子去亲吻他的脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">人群中爆发出一阵掌声。钟会低了头，亲吻了姜维。虽然他的胳膊和后背都很酸，但是却舍不得放下怀里的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“今天的拍摄太成功了。”摄影师看起来对今天的工作非常满足，“走吧，我们去下一个取景点。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">下午的蓝天上布满层层云朵，一直延伸到天与群山交汇之处，又有了一种不一样的美感。两人坐在一艘小船上，在岸边轻轻晃动，又拍了几张照片——还好，这一次时间短，没给姜维晕船的机会。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">接下来钟会拍了几张个人照——新娘当然要有个人影集，就算钟会反对也无效。他跪坐在草地上，让长裙铺散开，把编满白纱和水晶片的发辫甩到胸前，仰头望着天上的云朵。阳光从云的缝隙之间落下来，在他身上反射出星星点点的细小光晕。刚拍完这张，姜维就忍不住扑上来把他按在地上。两人鼻子顶着鼻子，欲吻未吻的时候，又被摄影师叫freeze，取了一张近景镜头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">每次拍到觉得非常好的照片，摄影师都会调出来给他们看。看了一些以后，钟会忽然觉得买一套婚纱回去也不是个坏主意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“如果没有婚纱，其他白色礼服裙也可以。”姜维非常认真地说道，“刚才你拍个人照的时候我已经查过哪里有卖了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维行动力一向惊人，到了一饱眼福色心的时候，更是无人能及。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我们说好，我买你也得买。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“如果有合适我的号码，我没意见。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会幽怨地看了一眼姜维，但是又没法反驳。姜维看着他的表情哈哈大笑，又把他搂在怀里，深深吻了下去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">下午四点多，一天的拍摄才宣告结束。换了衣服卸了妆以后，化妆师把发带送给了钟会，说他戴着特别合适，就算做纪念礼物了。摄影师更是对他们两人依依不舍，塞了名片给钟会，说如果他们以后再来夏威夷，需要其他任何摄影服务都可以找她，优惠价。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“本来还以为可以上午拍完下午在Kualoa Ranch里面转转玩玩！结果都因为你突发奇想结果拍了一天……”钟会抱怨道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我们还可以回来啊，反正有几天的行程比较宽松。”姜维笑着发动了车子，“走吧，我们去买衣服。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“真去啊？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是啊，不然呢？”姜维一脸理所当然地设好了导航。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维有很多优点，也有很多缺点，其中一个两者都算的就是说到做到——不管是好办法还是馊主意，言出必行，雷厉风行。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“先生们需要看点什么？”进了婚纱店，服务人员迎上来，“看好哪套可以带未婚妻来试穿。有些款有现成的，如果有合适的号码，可以马上拿。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维拉过钟会，笑得有几分涎皮：“这位是我老公，是他要试穿。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">对方先是一脸迷惑，然后迅速恢复了专业的笑容：“看礼服的话……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维一脸热情洋溢：“看婚纱。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会扶额，在心里默默叹了口气。算了，刚刚在那么多人面前丢人都已经丢过了，到店里继续丢也只算花絮而已。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">虽然嘴上说着不愿意，但挑起来的时候，钟会反而兴趣盎然——既然要买，那就认真一点好。最后他们选了一款和之前拍照穿的差不多款式的婚纱裙，也是蕾丝花纹长袖配上一垂到地的白纱裙。当然，姜维如愿以偿地没有找到他能穿的号码。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你等着，我明天就上网给你定做一套寄回家里。你必须穿。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“当然可以啊，不过我得自己选款式。”姜维一脸诚恳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">和这种人耍流氓是没用的，钟会心里明镜一般。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">两人找了一家海鲜餐馆，两人忙了一天只靠一些快餐充饥，终于到了大快朵颐的时候。钟会如愿以偿地消灭了一份碳烤月亮鱼，两个浇汁海贝和所有的西兰花配菜，还有半份龙虾卷，最后抢了姜维的几只蛤蜊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你吃这么多海鲜小心痛风。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我又不是天天吃这么多海鲜。”钟会满意地摸着肚子，“难得来夏威夷……不过这里的海鲜好像也没有特别出众。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不是临海的地方都产好海鲜。鱼还是要冷水产的好吃，热水鱼不大行。而且天气热的地方海鲜要保存也很难。要吃龙虾和生蚝还是波士顿的有味道。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“听说夏威夷的日本餐馆很多，有很正宗的寿司。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是的，我知道毛夷岛有一家评价不错的寿司店。到时候我带你去。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会看了看逐渐西沉的太阳：“晚上我们去哪玩？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维把最后一块鱼肉送到嘴里，满意地抹了抹嘴：“你今天不累吗？晚上我们早点回去休息吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">听这语气就不是要“休息”而是要弄得更累，不过钟会没有在人多的地方直接戳穿他的险恶用心，只是笑了笑，换了个委婉的说法。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我看你是要回去看我试衣服吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维的眼睛亮了亮，用力点了点头。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">回到旅馆把自己往床上一扔，疲劳瞬间袭来，钟会瘫成一坨，动都不想动。姜维把手按在他的屁股上，像揉面团一样揉来揉去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“起来去洗澡啦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“好累，不想动。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“洗完澡去试新衣服。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不要。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维是个直爽人，动嘴不成就要动手。他三下五除二扒了钟会的衣服，把他抱到洗澡间。钟会确实累得浑身酸疼，没力气和姜维较劲，任凭他把自己放进淋浴间，拧开淋浴。钟会被水浇了一头，勉为其难地站起来，像面条一样贴着姜维，全身的重量都压在他身上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不至于吧？”姜维摘下喷头，一边同时洗两个人一边笑道，“你累成这样？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你好重的！抱你背你都很累！而且我还要穿不合脚的女鞋，虽然跟不是很高我也不习惯……现在脚好疼。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“等会我给你揉揉。”姜维亲了他一口，“你赶紧洗完就可以出去躺着。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你哪有那么好心让我好好躺着……”钟会轻声嘟哝一句，不过还是乖乖去抓洗发膏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">虽然说是洗完出去躺着，不过等钟会吹干了头发，还是把目光投向那新买的白纱裙。他从包装里取出婚纱裙，在床上展开，细细地看了一会，又从背包里翻出那条发带，编回发辫里。然后他抱着婚纱来到落地镜子前面，脱下睡袍，有些不好意思地悄悄换上了裙子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">没人帮忙穿婚纱有些费劲，还好款式简单，其他的部分都好办，只有背后的拉锁无论如何也扣不上。这时候姜维推门出来，裹着睡袍出现在镜子的映像里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我来帮你弄拉链。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“反正穿上了最后的目的也是要脱的，别拉上了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那也要弄好。”姜维很固执地帮他拉上了拉锁，“就像人最终都是要死的，活着的时候也得好好活着。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“拉个拉锁而已你不要搞得这么人生哲理！”钟会吐槽未完，被姜维拉着手臂转了过去。两人目光相对，钟会的表情逐渐柔和下来，脸上浮现出一个微笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这次没有化妆，感觉不如之前好看……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不，”姜维拉住他的手，按在胸前，“好看的，而且现在这样子更好看。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你就知道捡好听的说。”钟会轻笑了一声。姜维却一脸严肃。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“盛妆之下自然有另一种美。但现在的你，是我爱上你的模样，当然无可取代。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你也有说这种情话的时候，真是难得……”钟会的手臂柔软地搭上姜维的肩膀，缠着蕾丝绣花的手腕贴在他的脖子上，手指探入潮湿的头发里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他们两个贴得很近，但还没有接吻，只是这样静静地互相看着。姜维的手抚摸过钟会的脖子和锁骨，停在被蕾丝花边半遮挡的皮肤上，然后转而按上他赤裸的肩头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维的手掌温暖，钟会忍不住偏了偏头，把脸贴上他的手背。姜维用另一只手从他的脑后撩起发辫，放在唇边亲吻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这个一直以来的心愿也实现了。”姜维闭上眼睛，轻声叹道，“而且比我想得还要圆满。和这么美的你拍结婚照，我此生无憾了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“说的好像是如果我不肯穿婚纱你就一辈子遗憾一样。”钟会嗤笑道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“才不是。你跟我结婚，我就没有遗憾了。之后的都是我赚的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你这是怎么了，嘴巴突然抹了蜜吗？”钟会笑着把唇凑上去，“让我来尝尝你的唇是不是甜的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">两人吻在一起，舌头互相追逐纠缠，半晌才分开。姜维抱着怀里的“新娘”，轻声问道：“我们跳个舞吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你就穿这个？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你不也穿着拖鞋？”姜维笑道，“要是嫌弃睡衣，我脱了就是。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“别，你还是穿着吧。”钟会笑道，“你这睡衣还挺好看的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维打开了屋内的音响，连上了手机蓝牙，从网上搜到了舞曲列表。两人都不大会跳，屋内虽然有空间，也腾挪不开，没几步就互相踩了脚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我不会跳女步。”钟会说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那我来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">于是屋内上演了非常诡异的一幕——钟会穿着婚纱裙，搂着穿睡衣挑女步的姜维，后者还饶有兴致地转上一圈，一脚踢翻了旁边的座椅。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会被逗得笑得前仰后合，姜维又转了一圈，往床上一倒，顺势把钟会拉到自己身上来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你穿这套跟我出去吧，我们去舞场跳。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我以为比起跳舞，你想要做点更有趣的事情。”钟会的手指尖点着姜维的下唇，轻轻向下拉开一个缝隙。姜维探出舌头，舔了舔他的指尖。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">接下来钟会解开了姜维的睡衣带子，轻车熟路地让那健硕完满的肉体暴露在自己面前，然后下了地，从姜维身下扯出睡衣，扔到一旁的椅子上。姜维坐直了身体，钟会跪在地毯上，头埋在他的两腿之间，含住那已经开始觉醒的男性事物。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">用嘴弄了没一会，姜维的阴茎已经完全硬起来。他把那硕大之物贴在脸上磨蹭，伸出舌头不时舔一下，抬着眼睛用小猫一样的眼神看向姜维充满情欲的双眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“老公，我好喜欢你的大鸡鸡。”他没意识到自己穿着婚纱给姜维口交，还说着这样的话，同时用挑逗的眼神看他，是多么大的魅惑，姜维用手挑了他的下巴，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。然后他慢慢起身，拉着钟会站起来，一只手掀开他的裙子，按上了大腿。钟会的裙下没穿内裤，姜维的手轻而易举抓住了他的硬挺，攥在手里，轻轻揉捏套弄。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“对了，我记得你说要拍洞房照来着。”姜维弄到一半，忽然灵光一现，又开了新的脑洞；他拿过手机，关掉音乐，打开了摄像头，“我们不如录下来吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你真要……拍这个啊？”钟会有点不好意思，自己只是随口一说，折腾了一天都已经忘了，没想到姜维还记得。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你不想吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“……还蛮刺激的。”钟会轻声说，“我就怕你的手机或者电脑被黑，你懂得。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我的信息安全水平你还信不过？还是你信不过我的安全水准？”姜维亲了一口钟会，“要不用你的手机录。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“用我们俩的手机拍，一人一个角度。”钟会果断地从地上的裤兜里掏出手机，设置好了录像，插好了电源，“至于信息安全，就靠你的了。反正我们是一条绳上的蚂蚱。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维轻笑了一下，点点头，把手机摆了个合适的位置放好。钟会弄好了摄像，已经迫不及待凑上来。姜维一转身把他抱在怀里，推着他，一直推到床头的墙边，探手抓了他的一条腿，迫使它抬起来，搭在自己的肩膀上。裙摆滑落在地，半遮半露出下面的风情万种。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会自觉地抓了姜维的阴茎，一边套弄一边带领它顶上自己腿间的隐秘入口。姜维慢慢挺身，钟会放长了声音，从胸腔深处发出一阵满足的呻吟。那火热的硬物顶入他柔软的内里，尤其是以这个姿势，虽然辛苦，但是感受也别有一番滋味。姜维开始动起来，没一下都能碰到以前轻易碰不到的地方。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“唔……”钟会扶着姜维的肩膀，后背顶在墙上，感受身体里那人的律动。姜维的手摸着他胸口未被衣物遮盖的地方，然后探进去，揉弄下面的乳头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你穿这套特别好看，穿着这套被干更是好看。”姜维笑着说，“以后我可找到有趣的玩法了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“既然喜欢……就卖力气一点。”钟会喘息道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那是自然。”姜维往前靠了靠，加大了臀部的顶弄力度。钟会的胳膊扶着墙壁，头向后仰去，露出白皙的脖颈，被姜维亲吻咬噬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这个姿势虽然特别，但其实非常不实用，阴茎两次从身体里滑出来以后，钟会终于忍无可忍，把姜维推倒在床上，自己跨坐上去。长裙在床上铺开，盖住了姜维大半个身体。在遮盖之下姜维的肉刃深深刺入他的肠道之内，一直顶到最深处。他扶着姜维的胸口，前后上下摇动臀部，让阴茎撞击在每一个需要抚慰的褶皱当中。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“啊……亲爱的……大鸡巴好棒……”钟会一边呻吟一边加大力度。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“真是淫荡的新娘……”姜维把手探入裙下，一边捏他的屁股一边说，“欲求不满骑在老公身上，主动被大鸡鸡操。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我就是欲求不满……啊……”钟会喘息着，弯下腰去亲吻姜维的唇，同时抬起屁股有些依依不舍地让身下的小嘴吐出姜维的阴茎，“只是被操还不够，也想操老公。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">说着他侧身躺到姜维身边，推他侧身背对自己，掀开裙亮出自己的凶器，顶进姜维的身体。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维弯起两腿，帮他进入更深之处。他身体内柔软而灼热，钟会昨天刚刚享受过，但今天再次插入，觉得还是那么美好——他们彼此享受对方的身体，多少次都不够。这样动了一会，觉得不过瘾，钟会干脆扶着姜维的屁股，让他跪趴在床上，自己站在他背后，两条腿大张开，自上而下狠狠顶弄。长裙覆盖了姜维大半个身子，只露出肩膀和头颈。姜维侧过脸看着钟会，眼中满是情欲之色。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“怎么样，跪在新娘裙下被干的滋味如何？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我的新娘不但长得美……而且鸡巴又大又硬，操得也特别好……啊……”姜维喘息笑道。钟会用手撑住床，给自己身体最大的腾挪空间，每一次都直插到底，啪啪的水声从裙底传出，充斥了整个房间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这样操了一会，钟会逐渐发现这一天的确是体力消耗太大了。之前他一直能把姜维干到射出来，但是这一次他自己还没射出来，腿就有些酸了。他跪到姜维身后，拉着他的屁股沉下来一点，动作也慢了许多。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“累了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“嗯，有点……”钟会往后退了半步，躺在床上，掀开裙子，用手扒着自己的臀瓣，“还是你来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维毫不客气，如一座山一样压上来，分开他的腿，把自己的阴茎再次顶入钟会的身体。顶了几下，他就找到了那敏感的之处，弄得钟会连连大叫，两手抓紧了床单，浑身颤抖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“看你这样子，就让我想起很早以前看过的……新婚之夜一群男人闯入洞房绑了新郎然后在他面前轮流上了新娘的小电影……”姜维擦了一把头上的汗，笑道，“我以后也应该让你穿着婚纱，把你绑在床尾操个够……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我看你……是想看我穿婚纱被一群男人上吧……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那样也行。”姜维的力度加大了几分，“我看着你被满屋子的裸体大汉操到屁股合不拢，数着你的身体里有多少男人的精液。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这样下流而又刺激的性幻想让钟会满脸通红的同时也加倍感到刺激。群P之类的事情他很早以前也玩过——不过不带套让陌生人内射是万万不敢的。后来年纪长了一些，知道带着套也不那么安全，就不再玩得那么疯了。今天被姜维这样一说，他想起以前的荒唐事的同时，又忍不住想想姜维注视自己被无数男人操干的模样，更是觉得身体火热，气息不稳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“哟，被我一说你都变得更兴奋了，看起来以后还真得试试看。”姜维说着更是用力起来，动作快得仿佛体内有一个小马达，不知疲倦地疯狂顶弄他柔软的肠道，几乎每次都能碰触到让他疯狂的那一点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“被他们内射还不算，他们射完了还得尿在你的肚子里，你得收住被干松的屁眼，不能让精液和尿液流出来……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“唔……别说这种……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“很快你的肚子就涨满了男人的尿液和精液，像怀孕的女人一样大着肚子被更多男人干。”姜维的气息吹到他耳边，“直到他们每个人都满足为止……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诡异而瑰丽的性幻想让钟会的下体一跳一跳，马上就要把不住精关。姜维见状一把掐住他的阴茎根部，顶弄的动作也停止了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“还没到你射精的时候。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“呜……”钟会哽咽了一声——他觉得姜维绝对是在报复昨天他的行为。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维把阴茎退了出来，把他抱在怀里，小心翼翼地拉开他背上的拉链。钟会的胳膊和胸都从衣服里解放出来，乳头被含在嘴里舔弄轻咬。钟会慢慢脱去碍手碍脚的婚纱裙，赤身裸体地和姜维相拥，探手抓住姜维的阴茎，用指甲轻轻刮那上面凸起的青筋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">两人又滚在床上，钟会把满头是汗的姜维压在身下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“既然你不想让我射在外面，那我就射在你身体里面好了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">说完他再次把自己的硬挺送入姜维体内。姜维笑着吻了他，两腿环上他的腰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这一次钟会彻底用尽了全力，直到他呻吟着把自己的精华送入姜维体内，然后便彻底身子瘫软下来。还没有得到满足的姜维索性把他的身体往上推了推，直接把自己的阴茎插入他的肠道里。钟会身体颤抖了一下，不过没有什么动作，只是软绵绵地任由姜维如何索取。射精以后被异物进入肛门的滋味并不好受，但既然是姜维，他便可以接受一切不适，甚至乐在其中。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">还好姜维此时此刻也玩到山穷水尽了。他让钟会翻过身趴在床上，由背后位再操干了没多久，便把阳精注入了钟会的甬道。然后他慢慢退出来，拍了拍钟会的屁股。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“把里面的东西挤出来，让我看看你的屁股里面流出精液的样子。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会乖乖地用力，感觉到粘腻的液体从肛门流下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">姜维满意地吻了吻他的脊背。手脚并用爬下了床。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会这才想起来他们还开着摄像，赶紧拿了自己的手机，关了摄像。两人各怀鬼胎地看自己录下来的东西，钟会发现姜维最后操干自己的时候，他的屁股里也流出白浊的液体，那诱人的场景让他不禁又有些血气上涌，下意识地去摆弄自己软下来的阴茎。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你看硬了？”姜维探过头来，“还要再来一次？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“还没，不过你看看这个。”钟会把他已经回放了好几遍的镜头给姜维看。姜维笑得有些不好意思，揽过他的脖子亲了一口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我还是更喜欢你穿着婚纱那部分。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你看得倒是爽了，你知道那玩意多不方便多耗费体力吗？”钟会不禁抱怨，“下次你穿！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你不是要去网上给我订吗？”姜维笑着揉了一把钟会的头发，“我还等着挑款式呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">钟会轻轻哼了一声，抱着姜维的脖子又把他坠到床上。虽然激烈的性欲已经得到彻底释放，白天的疲劳让他们无力再激情一次，但是他们内心之中仍旧柔情万种，轻柔地相互亲吻抚摸，直到相拥着慢慢睡去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>